


So, a Guy Walks Into a Bar...

by Delia_Maguire



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Maguire/pseuds/Delia_Maguire
Summary: The RK800 is a unique model… Isn’t it? So why then is there one pouring beer down his chest in a crummy bar making bedroom eyes at Hank?





	So, a Guy Walks Into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

> So, y'all remember when my Western AU when I said "This is my second attempt at porn!"
> 
> Yeah. Well, this was the first.

Hank slammed the empty glass back down on the bar counter with a loud thunk, wincing as the warm liquid burned his throat and letting a heavy groan thunder through his body. He slumped slightly atop the bar stool. “This is your idea of a good time?” The grizzled lieutenant grumbled irritably, already reaching for another glass as his eyes vaguely tracked the spectacle he’d been drug out of the comfort of his own home to see. 

Of all the things Hank Anderson had wanted to spend his evening off doing, watching a wet t-shirt contest in the back of some crummy bar with at least 50 health code violations dusted under every unraveling rug with Gavin fucking Reed was at the ass end of the list.

Yet, here he was, leaned against the splintering counter of Who The Fuck Care’s Bar with more than a few drinks in him and not a lick of enjoyment to show for it. The back corner of  the dinky place they’d staked their claim on was dark with only a dim fluorescent purple bar light to speak for and even that kept flickering and buzzing into darkness every few moments. Where they stood just skirted the edge of the amassed crowd of drunks and horn dogs gathered around where the contest itself was being held. Busty girls sloppily poured perfectly good alcohol down their chests in a tragic waste and giggled loudly with the occasional intoxicated snort bursting through whenever some particularly raunchy “support” was shouted from whatever bosos had had the most to drink in the crowd.

The bar was lit only in deep neons, heavy purples and pinks that left the place dark and left little else visible in the crowd save for the vague shapes of people pressing in around the contestants and bodies shoving into one another in the dark. An auburn haired  woman in stilettos that might very well count as lifesize models of the Eiffel Tower stuck to the bottom of her feet rather than actual shoes ran her hands slowly over the tight material of her shirt where it’d just been soaked to reveal the black lace of her bra underneath. Nearby a girl with short, dark hair lopped off just above her shoulders stumbled into a table and gave a giddy snort before upturning an entire bottle of beer onto her chest. It was such a waste, Hank wanted to cry.

More than that, Hank just wanted to go the fuck home already. 

“C’mon, you cranky old bitch.” Gavin snorted dryly, elbowing the other man in the side a little harder than most would likely consider jovially. “Just relax!” The officer encouraged loudly, spreading his arms wide and crooking one behind his head in a show of over exaggerated relaxation.

“Are you sure your robo psycho is okay with you being here?” Hank retorted rather than actually complying. “Heard he’s got a bit of a possessive streak.” The lieutenant added warningly, releasing an amused snort when Gavin visibly paled slightly at the jest and gave a quick glance around the room before finally turning back to glare sharply at the older man.

“My robo psycho isn’t gonna know.” Gavin hissed under his breath. “He’s busy keeping your little plastic pet away while I get you to stop fucking moping.” The man reminded pointedly, oh so helpfully pointing out the obvious.

“For something that’s supposed to make me feel better, this sure does make me wanna put a bullet in my skull. “ Hank retorted in a humorless snort, crossing his arms over his chest and turning back around to help himself to another drink. After all, Reed had drug him out of the comfort of his own home under the promise of buying and Hank had made it his personal mission to down every penny’s worth in revenge. In truth, that’s all this godforsaken outing was, a pity party with free booze. A time to drown out the lieutenant's regrets and disappointments in the blissful haze of alcohol induced numbness. See, Hank had a huge fucking problem. A problem with unnecessarily large eyes and a stupid fucking sprig of hair that refused to ever stay combed back to be exact.

The problem here being Connor, the little shit sent by Cyberlife to upheave Hank’s entire life with a single bat of his stupidly pretty eyes and a broken window to boot. The android had taken two steps into the lieutenant's life and turned everything over on its ass. After the revolution, the RK800 had opted to remain with the police department and continue serving as Hank’s partner; and besides that, his self proclaimed dietitian, AA counselor, and fucking life coach. Where Hank used to find empty chinese takeout boxes piling over every vaguely flat surface in his home, he now had a breakdown of the optimal cholesterol intake for a male his age posted on every cabinet and he, for one, knew the damn robot did some fucky android scan-y shit to make sure the pin ups were being adhered to. 

As irritating as this new development often was, however, it wasn’t Hank’s actual problem. No, his actual problem was much worse. See, Hank’s problem was that Connor was… Well, Connor was fucking perfect for lack of a better word, okay? The android was incredibly efficient, intelligent, and stupidly determined no matter how dangerous or impossible something was. Not only that, but the RK800 was always at Hank’s side, with that dumb little lopsided smile and seemingly endless capacity to calmly but repeatedly inform the lieutenant what he thought was best for the man. Not to mention whatever Cyberlife pervert had designed the android felt the need to make a robotic detective devastatingly fucking pretty.

But Connor had only been truly alive for a few months and still wasn’t even accustomed to having a full spectrum of emotions yet. Hell, Connor didn’t even know many other people yet to base his opinion of anybody off of! The robotic man was new to the world, young and brilliant with the potential to do much greater things than hang around a police station with an old man far past his prime. Hank was well aware of his own situation, his self-destructive lifestyle and absolute lack of salvageable emotion control not exactly something that could be easily overlooked. It wasn’t something he was proud of. And don’t even get him started on his beer gut… Ugh.

Long story short - Hank had no intention of burdening Connor with the hopeless feelings of a washed up lieutenant who couldn’t even find a better solution to his loneliness than drinking away his problems at a titty bar.

Hank slammed down another glass and propped his elbow against the bar, supporting his tired head on his hand and turning to give Reed a bored look, packing as much exasperation as he possibly could into his furrowed brows and tired eyes. “Can I please go the fuck back home now?” The man demanded exhaustedly, frowning deeply as his companion didn’t so much as glance in his direction. “I’ve got a mighty fine couch with my name on it.” Hank tried to dismiss himself, already pulling his body off the bar stool and letting his feet hit the ground with a heavy thunk, groaning as he pulled his weight off the wooden counter and rested it back on his own legs. 

Gavin had failed to tear his gaze from the contest happening across the bar the duration of the conversation; but when Hank tried to leave, he suddenly snapped his gaze to the man, a sly smirk inexplicably forming on his lips. “Sure you don’t like anything you see?” The officer drawled slowly, a taunting edge to his jovial tones as he drew his eyes back to the festivities and nodded in that direction.

Hank fixed his companion with a questioning look formed of equal parts confusion and irritation but he received no explanation for his trouble. Reluctantly, the man turned his head to let his gaze follow his obnoxious friend's, eyes trailing Reed’s line of sight back to the contest with nothing but skepticism to speak for. “What am I supposed to be-” The lieutenant began gruffly, irritation dripping from every growled syllable before the words all but died on his lips.

A whoop of rambunctious glee rang through the crowded bar, bringing up a renewed chorus of cheers and cat calls in its wake as the maker of the noise leapt up on a table to make themselves known. Mahogany hair shorn short in the back but left long in the front bounced with the motion, falling into dark chocolate eyes and over freckle speckled pale skin as the person grabbed a bottle from someone in the crowd and straightened to stand their full height atop the table. The newest contestant was an android undeniably, a small circle of light fit into their temple blinking brightly in the neon lights making that fact unmistakable. The LED currently spun a fast yellow that picked up to blink sporadically every few minutes as the droid popped the top off the bottle to let the liquid inside gush up to spill over the mouth of the bottle. More noteworthy than that was the fact that the most recent participant was male, not that Hank minded, but wet t-shirt contestants tended to be a primarily female affair.

Certainly the most interesting thing by far in Hank’s opinion was that the android was an RK800. 

“Thought ‘wus unique model.” Hank mumbled out dully, words slurring together and skipping over anything not explicitly necessary to cover the barest minimum of information as he choked on his own voice. The lieutenant's eyes fixed to the sight before him like a moth drawn to the flame, certain that this would be the day his heart finally decided to give in to the oncoming heart disease he’d been barreling towards since 2035 and willing to gladly accept that fate.

“Guess not.” Gavin dismissed easily, shrugging off the lieutenant's words with a casual jerk of his shoulders. “Well, I better get out of here. Don’t wanna worry robo psycho.” The man excused himself abruptly, thumping Hank roughly on the back before making his retreat with little more than a distracted “uh huh,” thrown his direction in way of parting. 

Hank barely even noticed his companion’s departure, too busy watching the way the bubbling liquid exploding forth from the bottle of liquor looked running over the android’s delicate fingers, gushing over pale skin in frothing rivers that trailed down the tips of his slender digits to drip from his fingertips as he brought the container up to hold above himself. The RK800 held the bottle at arm’s length, lifting it above his chest and tipping his head back to display the smooth column of his neck, Adam’s apple illuminated in the pink glow of the neon lights as the same shine cast deep shadows in under his collar bones, the smooth lines of which were left revealed where the android’s white button up shirt was left undone at the top.

Hank felt himself swallow thickly as the android finally tipped the bottle forward and let the pale liquid come gushing forth in a bubbling waterfall, stormy eyes fixed to the scene like someone had glued them there. The RK800 let his eyes flutter closed so that unnecessarily long lashes brushed his sculpted cheeks as his lips fell open in a silent gasp, the droid apparently having his temperature sensors activated for the whole unique experience. The liquor soaked the white expanse of material instantly, sticking it flush against the android’s pale skin to let the beige tint of his artificial dermal layer show through and leaving it to cling against every carefully designed muscle and curve of the robot’s body. 

Thick droplets splattered up to hit against the RK800’s sculpted collar bones, winding down the synthetic skin there in slow rivers to trail over the slope of the bones and catch in the shadowy dip they created. The booze pulled the white button up taught against the android’s body, putting his lithe build on full display and revealing the smooth slope of his chest down to his slender stomach and accentuating his prominent hips in a display that was positively more lewd than any porn Hank Anderson had ever clicked on in his life. On a side note, totally not related to Hank’s recent porn searches whatsoever, RK800’s were apparently fucking twinks. Who knew?

Whoops and hollers screamed out from the tipsy crowd around the table upon which the RK800 yet stood dripping but it all blended into a dull thunder in the back of Hank’s mind as the android opened his gorgeous brown eyes and fixed their half-lidded gaze directly on him, obvious intent blazing through the long curtain of lashes guarding his coffee orbs. 

The lieutenant felt another thick swallow force itself through his throat as he made himself meet the android’s gaze, uncertain if he was truly what had caught the pretty thing’s eye and only beginning to accept that this was truly the case when he received a pleased smile for his return attentions. The RK800’s small smile soon fell way to a teasing smirk, however, as the android quickly lowered himself from the table and began making his way across the bar, never once breaking eye contact as he moved fluidly through the crowd until he’d broken through the throng of people. 

Up close Hank could see the finer details of the RK800 he hadn’t been able to catch from a distance, like they way the freckles that speckled his neck continued to trail down under the neck of his shirt and across the expanse of his chest. Seriously, what sicko designs a detective robot to be just as fucking pretty under the collar? (It made Hank curious what other lengths Cyberlife may have gone to to make their creation realistic.) Or the way the shirt clung to the android’s lightly muscled pecs, the slight pink tinge of the dermal layer over the android’s nipples (Why the fuck was he designed with realistic nipples?) could be made out through the fabric made practically see through with the liquid, along with the fact that they were hardened with the chill of the liquor. (Better question? Why was he designed with nipples in the first place??)

“I saw you watching.” The android informed slowly, same lilting tones as Hank’s partner falling from his look alike’s lips like honey, rising and falling smoothly over the words with an added touch of allure drawing his voice out on a wave. The RK800 took a step closer, coming to stand just before the human and seeming to gauge the man’s reaction (A totally attractive choke) before pressing into his space, gazing up at the lieutenant through long lashes and letting his fingers delicately trace over one of the man’s hair covered arms. 

Hank waited a moment until he could be certain his voice wouldn’t fail him or die on a puberty-reminiscent croak the moment he opened his mouth before replying. “You were something to see.” The man admitted gruffly, trying his best not to get too caught up in the teasing sensation of the android’s lithe fingers tormentingly trailing their way up his bicep in small circles, twirling around the thick hair there in endless purgatory.

“Could I ask your name?” The RK800 questioned in what could almost be described as a purr, ebbing voice soft and private in the noisy din of the bar around them as he smiled up at the man with the glow of the neon lights illuminating his soft features. The choice of wording was so reminiscent of Connor’s impossible professional and oddly robotic way of speaking even post deviancy it almost brought a twinge of pained longing but Hank pushed the sensation to the back of his mind.

“Hank. Hank Anderson.” The lieutenant provided gruffly, voice thick and threatening to catch in his throat at every opportunity as the android gave a pleased hum at the response and let his pretty fingers dance their way from the man’s arm over to his chest. “You got a name?” The human prompted when the RK800 failed to reciprocate the exchange of information, letting a hand move forward to rest against the machine’s hip without really thinking about what he was doing until he felt the warm sensation of synthetic skin under his fingertips. 

The android startled for the briefest of moments, LED flickering from the cool blue it had been resting on to spin a distressed yellow for a moment before settling back out again, “I was activated after the revolution, so I am afraid I am not programmed with a name.” The RK800 explained easily, seeming perfectly fine in wake of his quick moment of panic and pressing his lithe body closer to the man’s as if to smooth over the occurrence - And damn was it an effective tactic.

The android's body felt delicate and breakable against Hank’s stocky frame despite the lieutenant's acute knowledge of what the model was capable of, having seen Connor take more than one suspect much bulkier than himself to the ground without so much as breaking a sweat. (Could androids even sweat?) The RK800 pressed his slender torso against the man’s broad chest, wet fabric dampening the material of Hank’s shirt as the human let the odd moment slip his mind in favor of using his hand on the android’s hip to tug him a bit closer, pulling the machine flesh against himself. He could feel the RK800’s warm touch against him, the smooth curve of the robot’s hips and the slope of his carefully designed body pressing into his own to leave a road map of every line of his meticulously designed frame.

He was also sure the poor droid could feel his raging boner pressing into the RK800’s hip. Kill him now, please.

“But you can call me whatever you want, Hank.” The android purred sweetly, gazing up at the man through long lashes with a tiny, lopsided smile that was not so much sexy yet made the human’s heart flip and his stomach twist with something other than lust. Hank quickly buried the feelings away and forced himself back into the moment, running over his options and trying to remember how exactly one was supposed to think when all his mind would focus on was the feeling of the pretty little robot under his large hands. 

He couldn’t have Connor - The incredible android deserved better than to be tied to him. 

“Can I call you mine for the night?” Hank asked in a low rumble, sliding his other hand up to place both against the android’s tantalizing hips, feeling the smooth curve of the machine’s body under his palms and relishing the smooth silk of his pale skin against his fingertips. He slid a thumb under the soaked hem of the RK800’s undershirt to drag along the android’s waistline, fingers moving easily over the wet slick of the liquor. He couldn’t have Connor but this absolute vision fell right into his lap, so there was no reason he couldn’t indulge in the guilty desire just for the night, was there?

 

The RK800’s pretty pink lips curled into a private smile as he carefully angled his hips to press into the growing bulge Hank was oh so diligently trying to ignore straining against the course denim of his jeans. “Take me home, Hank.” The android requested softly, pulling himself up on tiptoes to breathe the words into the lieutenant's ear on a soft huff of warm air. Connor had explained once that an android’s breath was hot because they released excess heat from their systems orally, giving a dual purpose to an originally cosmetic function. The more their systems were working, the hotter their breath would be and the more frequent their need to exhale, according to Connor- Who Hank really needed to stop thinking about. Stop. Thinking. Stop. Wanting. 

The lieutenant didn’t need to be asked twice. The man reached out and carefully took one of the android’s hands in his own, marvelling at how his own large digits fully engulfed the RK800’s smaller fingers. Hank began carefully guiding the robot through the crowd, maneuvering around tipsy party goers still whooping in druken celebration of the abandoned contest and stumbling about in their intoxicated haze, nearly crashing into the escaping pair more than once before they finally reached the front door of the place. The policeman pushed open the thick wooden barrier, its groaning creak of aged protest barely audible over the sound of the party still going on inside and the bubbling laughter spilling out into the night as cold air rushed in at the first opportunity. 

The RK800 gave a small smile at the polite act and stepped out into the chilly night without so much as a hesitant pause. This wouldn’t have struck Hank as odd under normal circumstances - Well, actually, anyone wanting to go home with him was odd at this point in his life - but there was something notably strange about the implicit trust the robot held in him after having just met him in a crummy bar five minutes ago. See, while androids had rights and a claim to free life now, not everything had gone incredibly smoothly in this development. Countless anti-android groups had sprung up in wake of the new declaration and many of these organizations were well known for targeting androids. Had Hank been a different person, the pretty RK800 wouldn’t be the first story of an android being baited out of a bar only to be found destroyed in a ditch hours later. 

“Are you okay, Hank?” The robot questioned after a moment, bringing Hank out of his head to see the RK800 standing a few feet away from the door and looking back at the man with a concerned frown tugging at his pink lips, LED flickering an anxious yellow. His head tilted a bit to the side when he asked a question in that same way Connor’s did. 

“Um, yeah.” Lieutenant Anderson assured hastily, shaking away the odd musings and removing his hand from the door to let it fall closed behind him. The sounds of the noisy bar beyond became muffled by the thick wood, leaving nothing but the quiet whistle of the chilled wind whipping between them in the lonely streets.  The hour was late and the cold was biting, few people roamed the snow dusted roads of that frigid January evening and the sidewalk held only them under the faint glow of the streetlight overhead. 

The RK800 watched him quietly, obviously unconvinced as a tiny frown still tugged at his lips but apparently willing to drop the subject for the moment, though the way he bit his lower lip a tad assured Hank he was struggling to do so. The android’s stubbornness and demand for answers reminded the man so much of Connor it hurt. 

“Your shirt’s still wet.” Hank commented abruptly, the streetlamp overhead making the damp slick of the ruined material shine in the dark as it clung tightly to the machine’s slender frame. “You must be cold.” The lieutenant realized slowly, remembering the way the android’s lips had parted when the booze had finally hit his chest. The man immediately began shrugging off his bulky overcoat, tugging on one sleeve until it slid from his arm before pulling the rest of the thing off with a bit more ease, revealing his tacky striped monstrosity of an undershirt underneath. 

“I can turn off my temperature sensors, Hank.” The android reminded politely, always the factual ones those RK800s. Never wanted to just let Hank do anything nice for them. ( _ Stop thinking about Connor. _ )

“Yeah, well, take it anyway.” Hank insisted gruffly, moving forward to drape the large jacket over the smaller male and tugging the edges tight around the machine’s front to cover as much exposed skin as possible. “Make me feel like an asshole sitting there dripping in the goddamn snow.” The man muttered roughly to himself as he finally let his hands drop from the jacket and took a step back to admire his work. The poor thing was falling apart at the seams and badgered to all hell, its course material stained and fraying with age, not to mention it fit the twink of an android about as well as a potato sack, but it did the job.

Hank’s gut twisted painfully as he took in the sight of the RK800. He looked so goddamn much like Connor and so fucking pretty in his jacket…

Maybe he shouldn’t do this.

“Hank?” The android that wasn’t Connor asked, pulling the old coat a little tighter about himself and waiting patiently for an answer, worried frown dancing across his lips and the beginnings of hurt already brimming in his caramel eyes. The worn thing was far too large for him, engulfing his shoulders in a sea of material and hanging low past his hips to swallow his lithe frame whole as he drew it around his body and buried himself in its folds. 

“Sorry.” Hank answered on impulse, arching his shoulders as he shoved away his smothering feelings with a reminder that he couldn’t have what he so wanted and forced his body to move forward and leave his thoughts in the bar behind him. “My car is parked a little down the street.” The lieutenant rebounded quickly, shoving away any last lingering doubts with the rest of the thoughts and feelings he’d kept locked up in the back of his mind for years. That seemed to be his specialty after all. 

The RK800 still looked uncertain but eventually gave a hesitant nod as Hank forced his legs into motion and his mind onto silent.

They arrived at Hank’s house not long after leaving the bar, the drive being only a few minutes on any given day and the roads left mostly empty in the snow speckled, January night. 

The warm glow of the old car’s blazing headlights soon fell on the white painted walls of the house the man had unwillingly been drug out of not a few hours before and the vehicle spluttered its way to a halt in the empty driveway just out front, leaving dark tire tracks in the light snow dusting the blackasphalt. The living room light had been left on for Sumo so the warm cast hue of the lamp inside shone welcomingly through the window, diluted by the half closed blinds but still wardening away the sinister cover of dark nevertheless. Besides that, all was black and still, the world smothered out in the cold night so that it seemed to be only the living room window and the warm inside of Hank’s car in the darkness.

Hank turned the ignition off and glanced over at the android sitting quietly in his passenger seat, caramel orbs taking in the building they’d stopped in front of but lacking the inquisitive curiousness the lieutenant half expected to see there. Then again, the man had to remind himself that no matter how similar they looked, the RK800 he had in his car was not his partner. 

The thought hurt a lot more than it should.

“If you start to feel uncomfortable-” Hank tried to offer as he pulled the key out of the car but the android cut him off with a quick shake of his head before he could even finish his sentence.

“I trust you, Hank.” The RK800 assured softly even though he shouldn’t. The android turned his gaze away from the house to give the man in the driver seat a small smile that weakened Hank’s knees like he’d suddenly become a teenager again, the expression soft and full of a trust that didn’t belong there. However, before the lieutenant had a chance to say a single thing more the robot had his seatbelt unbuckled and was crawling across the console, slender torso extending across the length of the car to let his hand slip across the human’s thigh as he drew his mouth close the the man’s ear. “Now please come inside so I can show you a good time.” The machine purred sweetly, words dripping from his lips like honey sweetened poison as his fingers danced their way across Hank’s thigh in favor of pressing into where his pants were steadily beginning to tent for the second time that night. 

Hank gave a soft groan in lieu of an actual response, the slight touch exploding across his skin like a wildfire sweeping through a field and swallowing up everything in its path in a blazing roar of hot flames. The response only seemed to encourage the android who slowly drug his index finger along the seam of the material, sending hot waves of pleasure rolling over the human, but the man caught the RK800 by the wrist before he could do much more. “Not in here.” Hank managed through a strangled huff of a voice, his words thick with arousal and struggling to break through the heavy pants of air his breathing had become. 

The android pouted slightly but thankfully drew back into his own seat nevertheless, Hank’s heart managing to live another hour later by the machine’s mercy alone rather than combust right there in his driver seat. The lieutenant threw open his door he as he recalled how to work his own limbs and the RK800 followed soon after, trailing eagerly in the human’s wake as Hank made his way briskly across the yard and up his own front steps. The man pulled out his house key and managed to jam it into the lock after a few missed tries and a good few seconds of struggling that certainly had nothing to do with the impatient android flushing the prettiest shade of cloudy sky blue beside him. The inhuman color had been odd the first few times Hank had seen it dusted across Connor’s own cheeks after running down a suspect or even working over a particularly difficult case as the blush happened anytime surplus thirium was needed to run extra processing but Hank had quickly come to register it as something he liked to see as it usually happened when Connor was flustered or embarrassed.  

Connor. Connor. Connor. Could the pesky little shit please get out of Hank’s head for one night? 

The moment the key twisted in the lock with a soft clatter of metallic movement a noise could be heard from within the house, a heavy pounding rushing toward the door at top speed like thunder rolling over the sky in telltale warning of a raging storm to come. As the source of the sound approached however, the noisy clattering of skidding nails scraping against hard flooring became distinguishable in the chaos and a loud bark soon followed, a joyous noise that celebrated the familiar sound of the lock turning as if it were the coming of the rapture.

“Oh, I have a dog.” Hank warned as an afterthought, though that fact was likely relatively obvious at this point. “He doesn’t really like strangers.” The lieutenant added warily, already plotting the best way to get past Sumo with as little fuss and muss as possible. The big softy certainly wouldn't harm the android or anything like that but there was a pretty good chance of a lot of flustered barking and whining. Probably not the biggest turn on in the world and definitely not the welcome to a sexcipade Hank wanted.

“That’s okay.” The RK800 promised immediately as Hank hesitantly reached for the doorknob and began to twist it open. “I like dogs.” The android announced with a pleased smile, lopsided, and, imperfect, and far too utterly  _ Connor. _

That was it. 

The last straw.

Hank couldn’t do this.

Just as the lieutenant opened his mouth to begin his apologetic, “It’s not you, it’s me” speech, Sumo’s massive paws slammed into the door and sent it flying open despite the man’s better attempts to keep it closed. The huge canine blundered easily past Hank’s grabbing hands and vain attempt to get a grip on his collar, barreling onwards until he abruptly collided with the android still standing on the front porch.

The RK800 stumbled back a bit as the whole weight of the massive animal hit him square in the chest, the dog’s huge paws flying up to meet the machine’s shoulders as android strength alone kept them both standing. Sumo gave a loud, pleased boof that sent slobber falling in all directions like a waterfall from his massive jaws before his tongue was covering the robot’s face, massive pink slobber machine sliding across the android’s cheeks in an endless flurry of excited motion.

Now, as surprised as he was, Hank would’ve been willing to mark this oddity off under the explanation that Sumo mistook the RK800 for Connor but there was one, teeny, tiny problem with the explanation…

“Down, Sumo!” The android laughed happily, scratching hands behind the dog’s huge, flapping ears and dragging the beast’s massive head forward to press an affectionate kiss on the the animal’s forehead. Sumo’s tail wagged excitedly as he finally complied after a few more vigorous licks, oversized paws dropping to the ground with a heavy thump and nose pressed to the RK800’s hand in search of attention.

Hank would admit, he had more than a few drinks in him, but that didn’t change the fact that he distinctly did not remember telling the android his dog’s name.

“I didn’t tell you his name was Sumo.” Lieutenant Anderson revealed slowly,  the words sounding far away in his own ears like he was listening to them through a fog as things started to come together. The way the android cocked his head just the slightest when he asked a question, the way his smile was slightly lopsided when it was genuine… The tiny, human things that made Connor more than his programming. 

The RK800’s LED spun yellow for a moment before it began to flicker bright red, a sharp mess of spinning light that Hank had long come to understand as android for “Oh fuck.” The robot froze, face stiffening to a deer in the headlights expression that screamed of the panicked guilt of someone caught doing something they shouldn't, a look Hank had seen on a thousand different people just before he’d slammed the unforgiving cuffs of the law down upon them. “Lieutenant, I can explain.” The android began hastily, lilting voice wavering over the words.

_ Lieutenant. _

Connor.

“What-” Hank began but made it no farther than that, his mind whirling and his thoughts colliding to leave him speechless on the spot. What was he supposed to say? What the hell? What were you thinking? What? What seemed like a good option. Summed up about everything running through Hank’s mind at the moment so he repeated it again. “What?”

“I was attempting-” Connor began hastily but didn’t make it much further than that, his words still carrying the odd professionalism and controlled  politeness even when his LED was going off like a fucking light show. Red. Yellow. Red. Yellow. Red. Red. Red.

“Attempting what?” Hank snorted humorlessly, baffled by this whole ordeal as embarrassment quickly began morphing into anger in his gut until he was all but glaring at the android whose shirt still stuck to his skin and who his jacket still covered the shoulders of in the cold January air. 

Connor frowned at the harsh words, red light at his temple picking up its sporadic rhythm to express his silent distress as he glanced away from the man for a moment, lower lip bit sharply between his teeth. After a moment, however, the android snapped his gaze back to the lieutenant, determination blazing in his eyes and mouth set in a firm line that showed no intention of backing down. “I know you’re attracted to me, lieutenant.” The RK800 informed confidently, taking a step forward even as Hank spluttered on the spot at the accusation.

“I am well aware of the way your readings fluctuate when I’m in your vicinity.” Connor told steadily, conviction strengthening his lilting tones. “I can sense your increased heart rate, see your pupils dilate, feel your core temperature rise.”  The machine relayed slowly, because of course Connor would have some fucky robo ability to tell that Hank had a crush on him. “But, be it intentional or not, you never reciprocate when I attempt to initiate intimacy with you!” The android accused, clearly displeased with this fact as his usually controlled features briefly flickered into a frustrated expression, eyebrows furrowing and LED flickering bright red. 

Hank had no response except to stand silent in his own doorway. Since when had Connor been trying to  _ initiate intimacy  _ with him? “Connor, listen, it isn’t that simple.” The man tried to explain after a moment, finding his words once more as the fact that he was a complete and utter trainwreck reappeared in his mind. A reminder that he couldn’t have  _ whatever this was _ .

“It is.” Connor argued insistently, never once wavering from his new found mission. “Though I was certain your response would be as such if I attempted to simply inform you your feelings were reciprocated given your ignorance of my advances.” The robot admitted reluctantly, frowning slightly as the fact clearly bothered him. “Which is why I…” Connor continued, feisty attitude wavering a bit as he picked at his soaked shirt, peeling a damp section off of where it stuck flesh to his skin in explanation. 

“You joined a wet t-shirt contest to tell me you liked me?” Hank repeated incredulously, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at the man across from him in utter disbelief. 

“To convince you I wanted this.” Connor corrected instantly, glaring down at the snow covered ground as if it had caused this whole mess and deserved nothing but scorn for its sin. Hank had never regretted a sharp comeback so quickly in his life. Connor had been planning on letting the man fuck him in an attempt to convince the human his feelings were genuine and here he was cracking dumb jokes. 

“Connor, you don’t want this.” Hank insisted solemnly, letting his gruff voice soften some in the dark of the night between them. The man had no intention of dragging his incredible partner down this hellacious spiral with him and nothing was changing that. Connor was young and brilliant. Hank fucked up his shot at life. It was a simple as that. No way in hell. 

“I am a deviant now, lieutenant.” Connor shot back after a long moment of thick silence, bringing his gaze up from the ground to lock eyes with the man across from. The android’s voice was strong with conviction and smoldering determination blazed in his coffee eyes. “I am finally allowed to decide what I do and do not want. I am alive and it is my choice.” The RK800 declared slowly, carefully stating each word just as strongly and certainly as the last.

Hank felt his resolve begin to crumble as he stood, listening to his partner and hearing the truth behind his words. Connor was alive. Hank didn’t get to decide what the android wanted, that would make him no better than those assholes at Cyberlife. He just had to choose whether or not to give it to him.

“Are you sure?” Hank asked uncertainly, unable to fathom why exactly, of all the humans and androids on earth, Connor would ever select a depressed wash up with a drinking problem but finding some other, more selfish, part of himself a tad bit hopeful.

“Yes, lieutenant.” Connor answered as if someone had asked him a true or false question at an academic decathlon, all certain confidence and professional clippedness. It was ridiculous but it was so fucking  _ Connor _ . 

Well, that was all Hank needed to hear.

The man surged forward on an impulse, moving forward until the distance between him and Connor was no more and he could get his hands on the android. He gripped the RK800 by his upper arms and mashed their lips together before he could chicken out, a messy equation to say the least and probably not a candidate for the Top Most Romantic First Kisses of 2039 list but such a long sought relief that it felt like pure bliss on his tongue. The building tension that had been building for months just under the surface boiled over into the kiss, simmering and searing at every point of contact until the heat of it flooded down to burn through Hank’s veins and set every fiber of his being ablaze.

Connor’s lips were realistically soft underneath his own, pliable and giving when he pushed and warm to the touch, as if some Cyberlife sicko had designed the robot to be kissed. The android’s arms wound up around Hank’s neck, pulling the man closer as his long fingers found their way into the human’s hair and tangled in his mussed, gray locks. A hot breath of air puffed forth from the RK800’s lips, nearly burning against the lieutenant's mouth in a clear indication of Connor’s systems running on overdrive and the knowledge that he’d overheated Cyberlife’s most advanced model sent a rising swell of pride through the man. 

“Runnin’ a little hot there, Con.” Hank teased in a low voice, pulling his mouth off of the android’s but not taking it very far, keeping his lips against the robot’s skin so that his rough beard scratched against the android’s cheek and neck.

“The sudden influx of new stimuli has put some strain on my processing power.” Connor admitted in a voice that didn’t shake so much in the human sense but carried a slight buzz to it, like the flickering of static across an old television set when the satellite got bumped. “To counteract this anomaly, I believe I will require further experimentation in order to collect enough data to properly analyze this new factor.” The android informed persistently, already tilting his head and pushing his way back into Hank’s space.

“Yeah, well, you can experiment all you want.” The man assured with a gruff rumble of a laugh graveling his tones. “Maybe after we get inside though?” Hank jested lightly, glancing around at the less than private venue his front porch offered as Sumo for one took him up on his offer and bumped past the human’s legs on his way back inside. Besides… Hank was pretty sure the old woman next door spied on the whole neighborhood. He’d even seen her with binoculars once trying to catch him in the heinous act of eating breakfast. He’d probably find her manuscript about his heated late night romance posted on every phone pole by morning.

Connor glanced around, LED spinning a slow yellow as if he’d forgotten where he was and was only just now recalling that make out sessions were generally considered indoor activities - and goddamn if that wasn’t a little fucking cute. The android finally gave a small nod and let himself be led through the door frame, catching his fingers on the brass knob to pull the door closed behind him where it tugged shut with a metallic click. The poor slab of wood had barely been closed for two whole seconds, however, when it was suddenly being slammed into, Connor’s lithe frame being pushed into it by Hank’s powerful hands and his lips soon after. The man bore down on the android like a starved beast driven ravenous with hunger, pressing Connor’s mechanical body into the door and devouring the RK800. Large hands pushed against slender hips and lips collided messily, coordination forgotten in the ocean of desire drowning the pair. 

The deviant parted his lips to let another long gust of warmed air blow between his teeth, a small sound akin to a buzzing moan tailing in its wind, and Hank seized the opportunity. The man prodded the tip of his tongue gently at the gap between Connor’s supple lips, giving the android a chance to pull away but the RK800 didn’t take it. Rather, the prototype opened his mouth a bit more, a soft whine of want melted against Hank’s mouth and encouraged the human onwards, emboldening him to slip his tongue into Connor’s eagerly parted lips. 

A metallic tang hit Hank’s taste buds as he tongued his way between the deviant’s teeth. An unexpected electric edge sizzled it, like he’d licked a battery rather than his partner’s mouth. Whatever fucky analytic liquid coated Connor’s tongue and slicked his oral cavity didn’t feel quite like saliva but rather felt thicker in a way, odd and heavy against Hank’s own exploring tongue. The human brushed past this oddity quickly however, reminding himself that mechanical parts whirred within the man before him and that differences were to be expected. 

That didn’t mean Hank wanted this any less but it brung up some pressing questions. Questions that looked to be needing answers relatively quickly the way things were heading. 

“Um, Connor-?” The lieutenant began haltingly, struggling to find his voice past the thundering heart palpitations he was currently experiencing as he reluctantly pulled his mouth off of the android’s. The sight before him was doing little to help matters. Connor’s usually perfect hair was already slightly mussed, falling out of place and into hazey eyes that stared up at Hank with unadulterated want . Oh yeah, this scene would definitely be making a grand appearance in Hank’s next lonely night date with his hand.

“Yes, lieutenant?” Connor eventually replied after an embarrassingly long moment, LED cycling a lazy yellow in indication that his systems were still probably running slow and doing wonderous things for Hank’s trashed confidence. 

“What…” Hank began slowly, but let himself trail off when absolutely no words presented themselves to fit this insane situation. How does one bring up genitalia with their android? “What can I do... For you?” The man stumbled through messily, his throat refusing to cooperate whatsoever. 

Connor looked confused for a brief moment, tilting his head a touch to the side in that way that was so uniquely him Hank was almost embarrassed for thinking the android could have been any other when the man had seen it earlier. After a moment though, the lieutenant's meaning seemed to click, recognition flickering in coffee orbs as a soft ‘oh’ escaped the machine’s lips on a breath. “Do not be concerned, lieutenant.” The RK800 reassured quickly, cheeky smile sitting crooked on his lips. “I am fully equipped with sexual functions.” 

The human nearly choked on his spit at the sheer bluntness of the words. “Cyberlife really thought of everything, huh?” Hank eventually managed, silently priding himself on getting through the simple statement without stammering.

“My creators believed it would be beneficial for me to have every possible means of getting information from suspects.” Connor relayed immediately, showing no signs of outward discomfort despite the sick twist Hank’s own gut gave at the reasoning. “Or to lower the stress levels of the human I would be assigned to.” The android explained clinically, seemingly unaware of the glaring horribleness behind his words. 

Hank hadn’t felt his arousal die so quick since senior prom when Jessica Fisher busted her nose on the window of his car. Hot, prickling, sickness crawled up the back of the man’s throat and sat thick against his tongue. Doubt and discomfort alike roiled inside the policeman like a nest of snakes. 

Connor seemed to pick up on the shift relatively quickly, small frown playing across his lips as he watched his companion. “Please believe me when I assure you I’m propositioning you of my own free will, Lieutenant.”  The android reassured hastily. The machine hesitated for a moment then slowly reached out to take one of Hank’s larger hands in his own, running delicate fingers over the weathered skin. “I want this.” Connor promised, voice softening to a low whisper that smoldered with conviction. The machine locked eyes with the man, coffee orbs nothing but certain and breath still coming out in those hot little puffs that nearly burned Hank’s skin where they hit. His cheeks still carried that baby blue blush that just dusted his pale skin and danced across his features, so glaringly inhuman yet sending Hank’s stomach into knotting somersaults nevertheless.

A low groan grew in the back of the lieutenant's throat as he flexed his fingers against the sticking cloth of Connor’s ruined shirt where it clung to his waste. “Not here.” The man rumbled out, words heavy with ragged breath and deep voice thick with arousal. As much as every primal fiber of the man’s being fought to just slam the pretty little thing into the door and take him that very moment, Hank refused. While Connor may come with the parts, the lieutenant was pretty fucking sure they’d never been put to use. He wanted to do this right. 

The android gave a hurried nod of agreement and let himself be guided away from the door. Hank wasn’t quite sure how they actually made it to the bedroom after that but somewhere between his hands running over Connor’s hips and more than one uncouth stumble, he managed to get them there. The warm lamp set alongside his bed was still on from when Reed had showed up out of the blue to drag him away with little time to do much more than throw on a pair of pants. Its soft, familiar glow was a warm welcome after the harsh neons of the bar and everything in between.

Hank turned to pull the bedroom door shut behind them, not exactly keen on Sumo making a guest appearance at an inopportune moment. It pulled closed with a soft click and the man turned his attention back to where Connor stood beside the bed, shrugging off the large overcoat and beginning to fiddle with the top buttons of his shirt. Lamp light glowed warmly across the android’s skin, illuminating the finer angles of his perfectly sculpted features and casting the scene in a golden blaze. It shone off his collar bones where they were left exposed and caught in his eyes like sun captured perfectly on a still lake. 

As if sensing the man’s eyes upon him, Connor glanced up from his skilled fingers working over the buttons and met the lieutenant's lingering gaze. A small smile, crooked and imperfect, was all it took for Hank to be across the room and in the android’s space. The lieutenant put his hands against the RK800’s hips, reveling in their slim form under his large palms and moved the robot gently toward the bed until Connor compliantly took a seat. 

The android naturally took his usual sitting position. Straight backed, hands in his lap, all professionalism and perfection. It was all Hank could do to keep from laughing out loud at the sight. Connor looked absolutely ridiculous - Half the buttons undone so his soaking shirt fell open to reveal the smooth lines of his clavicle and his hair was left in disarray from where Hank’s hands had been through it yet the droid’s posture would suggest he was in fucking congress.

“Stop that.” Hank scolded spitelessly, giving the android a light push that they both knew the machine could easily withstand. Connor fell back compliantly, sprawling out across his back to blink up at the man with a warm smile painted delicately across his sculpted features, the gentle expression illuminated by the soft glow of the golden lamplight. 

_ Pretty _ . That was the only word Hank could possibly think to describe the absolute artwork laid out before him. On an impulse the man brought a hand up to cup the android’s cheek gently, brushing a thumb slowly over the carefully designed arch of his cheekbone and marveling at the lifelike texture under the pad of the digit. Connor’s skin was soft, dipping under the light press of Hank’s thumb, and even had a slight warmth to it. Truly, the creature before him was a wonder of technology. Yet more than that, Connor was a wonder of life - Humanity kindled out of gears and wires, consciousness brimming in every electric spark. Compassion, affection, fear, Hank had seen it all, even when Connor himself denied them.

Yet when the man looked upon the machine now he was met with an entirely new emotion, a feeling he’d not before seen from the android but very much wanted to now that he’d gotten a taste.  _ Desire _ , blazing bright and unmistakable in Connor’s coffee eyes as they fixed on Hank and bore into the Lieutenant, burning against his skin and lighting him on fire until every fiber of his being was engulfed in the flames.

“Jesus Christ.” Fell from Hank’s lips as he gazed at the sight before him. Seriously, give the guy a break. Connor was an absolute vision straight out of a porno for Christ’s sake, laid out across his bed in a clinging piece of thin fabric staring at Hank with Sex Eyes to ruin the virgin Mary herself. Messy hair falling into soft features and hot breath still falling from parted lips in small gasps, it was a wonder Hank hadn’t creamed his jeans already. This was going to be the most embarrassing two minutes of his life. 

“I would appreciate if you didn’t speak about other men at the moment, lieutenant.” The little shit jibed, shit-eating little smirk tugging at his lips and humor glinting merrily in his eyes. 

Somehow, this was sexier. Hank was fucked.

Well, no problems with that request at least, Hank had plenty of other things he wanted to occupy his mouth with at the moment. The first and foremost being attaching it to Connor’s neck to see if he could knock some of the breath outta those snarky little comments. The man descended on the robot, bracing a large hand on either side of the android’s head and dipping down in one smooth motion to press his lips against the smooth column of the machine’s neck. 

A startled hitch in breath followed by an odd, choppy moan was all the encouragement Hank needed. The lieutenant parted his lips against Connor’s skin, letting warm breath ghost against the pale expanse of fabricated flesh before growing bold and biting lightly down. 

Connor  _ whined _ , shifting about under the man and squirming beneath his lips as a shuddering buzz, mechanical and continuous escaped his lips on a shallow breath. Hank vaguely wondered if he should be put off by the oddity of the android’s reactions but in all truth he was nothing less than encouraged. The man repeated the action, letting his bite fall a little lower this time so the scruff of his beard scraped against the dip of the RK800’s shoulder and drug against the bulge of synthetic cords running under the skin, placed so that one could perhaps mistake them for human tendons but proving to be stiff and unyielding to Hank’s careful jaws. A sharp spark of static rewarded the action, making the man worry he’d accidentally punctured the machine’s voice module but when he pulled back to look upon the robot in concern he quickly realized this probably wasn’t the cause. 

Connor’s eyes were half lidded when they met Hank’s, hazy in a way that made him look almost vulnerable and filled with unadulterated desire. The blue blush flushing the android’s cheeks had darkened to dust across the bridge of his nose and the tips of his ears, a unique shade that reminded Hank of the RK800’s LED when the deviant was content. Connor propped himself up on his elbows so that the expanse of his chest arched a bit off the mattress and the unbuttoned sides of his shirt fell open to reveal pale skin, dotted here and there with small freckles. Hank made it his mission in life to get his lips over each and every one of them.

The most eye catching thing at the moment, however, was noticeable proof of Connor’s earlier claim. Oh yes, the android certainly had proper anatomy just as he’d promised and currently it was tenting his work pants to make itself known. 

“I really do it for you, huh?” Hank mused wonderingly, part of him determined to be unconvinced even as he stared blatant proof in the face. He was expecting a scientific explanation of mechanical arousal or a three hundred word essay on the evolutionary guidelines of attractiveness and why such constitutes would be irrelevant to an android. 

What he got was a strained, breathless, “ _ Yes. _ ” 

And that certainly fucking did it for him. 

Hank moved his weathered hands to the first button still resolutely hanging on to its partnering hole and tried not to groan when Connor gave a pleased, staticy hum at this turn of events and let himself fall back against the bed. Deft fingers working quickly, the plastic buttons never stood a chance and the shirt soon hung open in its fullity, leaving the android’s chest and navel on full display with the damp folds of the shirt framing either side of his slender form.

The lieutenant carefully placed a large hand gently against the exposed skin just under Connor’s clavicle and watched in amazement as synthetic flesh melted away under his touch to reveal brilliant plastic underneath. Cold and glaring, the fabricated material contrasted against the tan warmth of Hank’s fingertips and gleamed in the lamp light. 

The man let his eyes linger on the sight for a long moment before slowly bringing his gaze up to meet Connor’s. The android’s soft orbs were hazed and half-lidded but a light of recognition sparked it them when they met Hank’s own eyes and trailed down to where the lieutenant's large hands yet lingered. 

“Apologies.” Connor mumbled quickly, shifting about almost nervously. “It is an automatic response.” The android explained hastily and pale skin melted back in to conceal plastic once more, creeping over the edges of the white material like water stretching across the ground. 

“Hey- Wait!” Hank interjected hastily, halting the procedure instantly as Connor gave a startled twitch. The android’s orbs were wide and questioning when they met the man’s but the lieutenant wasn’t looking at his face, his eyes were fixed to the RK800’s chest. Hank drug his fingertips over the exposed plastic, feeling his nails catch in thin fissures as he drug his digits along the android’s body. It looked unreal, warm flesh drifting impossibly along the edge of machine casing. Impossible.  _ Inhuman. _

But Hank Anderson did not love a human. 

“So perfect, Con.” The man praised in a low rumble, letting his voice drop as he moved his hand farther down the expanse of Connor’s chest. A soft, staticy groan escaped the prototype at the words, drawing a smile from the lieutenant. “So pretty like this.” Hank reassured earnestly, looking down warmly at his android and drinking in the sight. He meant every word. The deviant gaped up at him with hazed eyes and parted lips. The exposed plastic revealed itself everywhere Hank let his touch linger, drawing down Connor's chest to create a patchwork of white and tan.

_ Vulnerable.  _

Hank’s fingertips drifted down until his touch slowly stilled in the center of the android’s chest. A light blue shimmered under his hands and glowed softly to cast his skin a cool ice. The last of the fabricated flesh slipped away, leaving the luminescent circle exposed to the world and shining under Hank’s lingering touch.

The lieutenant’s breath caught in his throat and stuck there. He had only seen the part once before and it was not a time he was eager to remember. The android bleeding out in his arms, brilliant blue blood pooling from a gaping hole in his chest as his body gave a last shuddering lurch and went stiff. Thirum pump regulator, he recalled Connor later calling it.  _ Connor’s heart _ is how Hank remembered it. 

“Connor,” The man began but couldn’t seem to find the words to follow. The vital component thrummed under his fingertips in a steady hum, so unlike a human heartbeat - Yet it  _ was _ Connor’s heartbeat. It kept his android alive. A single twist of the thing and the RK800 would be done for. 

“I trust you, Hank.” Connor explained softly.

“Jesus fuck.” Hank grunted weakly, completely at a loss. His voice cracked in a way he didn’t appreciate so he gave up on speaking, opting for action instead. The man dipped his head to the android’s chest and pressed his lips gently against the glowing circle, feeling the gentle thrum pulse under his touch. 

After a moment, Hank let his mouth travel down. He trailed his lips slowly past the machine’s chest and let them drag across the droid’s stomach, reveling in the smooth slope of Connor’s figure. Whatever perv had been in charge of designing the RK800 had pulled all the stops. The android’s hip bones jutted out just above the waistline of his dress pants and the faint hint of gently sculpted V-lines traveled across his abdomen to disappear under the material. The lieutenant let his breath ghost over the master craftsmanship in heaved huffs until he finally reached Connor’s wasteline. 

“We don’t have to do this now.” Hank reminded gently, pausing just over the android’s naval to lift his eyes up to meet Connor’s gaze. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure the android into something he didn’t want.

“I want this.” Connor promised instantly, though his words carried a slight buzz like his voice module was shorting. He lifted his head to look at Hank and squirmed a bit, lip bit gently between his teeth and lust-hazed eyes half lidded.  _ “Please,  _ Lieutenan _ t _ .” The android breathed waveringly, needy and strained.

How could Hank say no to that? The man complied, pressing a slow kiss to the strained fabric. A stuttering gasp snapped through Connor’s lips and his hips gave a cute little jerk at the barest contact. Untouched and hypersensitive, the android was a treat begging to be devoured and devastated. The lieutenant repeated the action hungrily, keeping his eyes fixed to Connor’s face to watch his eyes fly wide open before slipping shut with a whining groan. Fucking pornographic android.

Hank pulled himself up from between the droid’s legs, propping his upper body up on his hands to tower over the smaller male. Connor gave a pathetic whine at the loss and bucked up, chasing the friction. “Eager, are we?” The lieutenant hummed affectionately, making the android squirm a bit under his fingers. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you.” The man promised, dragging a hand down to begin undoing the button of Connor’s dress pants. 

Deft fingers working with a slight tremor, Hank had the metal button out of the way in moments and drug the zipper down after it. Tight fit, black material revealed itself, stretched against the strain of Connor’s arousal. The waistband of the boxer briefs on the other hand had “Cyberlife” scrawled across it in the same flat font of the old jacket the android always used to wear. Hank hated that stupid thing - Convincing Connor to get rid of it had been one of the best decisions he’d ever made.

“We’re going underwear shopping tomorrow.” Hank informed flatly. Not a question. 

“Sounds fun.” Connor jibed in a breathless huff, the little fucking tease. The android lifted his hips off the bed to allow Hank to tug his pants down, shimmying about a bit to help. The dress pants were soon discarded, tossed to the floor to be worried about when there wasn’t a wet dream come alive laying out across Hank’s bed.

The lieutenant felt a low groan force its way up his throat as took in the sight before him. The edges of Connor’s shirt were thrown aside to leave pert, pink nipples on display and his creamy thighs lay spread to allow Hank room between them. The man reached down to run his hands up the android’s leg, running his thumb along the inside of the deviant’s thigh until it finally brushed up the front of the machine’s boxers.

A buzzing, static hum that held absolutely no resemblance to a human moan broke through Connor’s lips and it was all the encouragement Hank needed to begin pulling the obnoxious boxers away. He didn’t like them anyway. Connor didn’t belong to Cyberlife - He didn’t belong to anybody he didn’t want to. 

Connor’s cock was just as detailed as the rest of him, unsurprisingly. Not too large, and clean shaven. A light blue blush dusted the head and it gave a small twitch when exposed to the cold air. Really, everything about the android was fucking  _ pretty. _

“So fucking pretty, Con.” Hank praised reverently, wrapping a large hand around the android. Connor all but sobbed, sweet hips jutting forward into the man’s grip with a buzzing trill of a noise. More than encouraged, the human gave a slow stroke, pulling his hand up the length of the android’s dick before dragging it back down. The deviant gave a broken moan, his nearly untouched body trembling under Hank’s hands.

Hank would’ve been more than happy to just stroke the pretty thing before him until Connor came - But the android apparently had another thing in mind. 

“L-Lieutenant,” The android shuddered out, voice cracking with static. “I want-” The machine tried to explain and Hank slowed his torment to allow the android to speak. “I want you.  _ Please.” _ Connor begged waveringly, spreading his legs a bit farther in invitation. 

“Fuck, Connor.” The man nearly growled at the sight. Trembling legs spread for him so wantonly. The usually put together android so needy and disheveled. Again, it was an absolute wonder Hank hadn't creamed his jeans twenty minutes ago. 

Hank kept one hand wrapped loosely around Connor as he fumbled with his own pants. Undoing the stubborn button with one hand was a battle onto itself and shimmying them down a few inches to allow enough room to do anything was a feat deserving of award.  After a few minutes though, he had it and both hands were free to give Connor the attention he deserved. 

Connor made a soft little moan as Hank tugged himself out, doe eyes wide and wanton as he took in the sight. Hank felt at least a few years of poor self-esteem melt away in an instant. The man braced a hand on either of Connor’s thighs to spread him a little father, pushing the android's legs gently apart and trying not to groan out of pure want alone. 

Except, any hope of not groaning was thrown out the window the moment Hank discovered Connor was  _ dripping _ .

Thin, clear fluid leaked from the android’s ass to slick his hole and shine wetly in the low lamplight. A dampness stained the blankets underneath him where it leaked past his round cheeks to ruin the sheets. 

“I come with a self-lubrication feature for convenience sake.” Connor offered when Hank failed to do much more than sit there and gawk. “It directly correlates to arousal levels.” The android explained almost bashfully, thirum blue blush deepening a touch as he squirmed.

“Fuck.” Hank groaned eloquently.

Biting his lips to keep for moaning, the lieutenant slid a hand from its place against Connor’s thigh up until he could press a single digit gently against the wet hole. A soft gasp met his ears as Hank circled the pad of his finger gently against the android’s ass, pressing in just enough to make Connor shudder. Carefully, the man finally let the very tip of his digit slide into the soaking warmth of the deviant, reveling in the way the action seemed to jolt through the prototype’s entire body. A low moan, filled with static and crackling electronically, buzzed from Connor as Hank slid the rest of his finger inside the android and began to move it slowly.

“Lieutenant,” Connor whined needily, pretty hips grinding back against the intrusion. “There’s no need to prep me.” The android insisted feverishly, so sweet and needy. 

“Hush, Con.” Hank scolded gently, bringing another finger to the deviant’s entrance. “Let me take care of you.”  The man insisted and slipped the second finger inside. Connor gave a shuddering cry as the human began to piston the digits slowly, scissoring them gently inside the android to be sure he was ready. No matter what Connor said, this was still the android’s first time and Hank was determined to make it good - And good did not entail plowing into him like a derailed freight train unprepared.

Finally,  _ finally _ , the man pulled his fingers back out of the android. They were absolutely dripping, slick with the foreign liquid. Connor gave an absolutely pathetic whine at the absence but he didn’t have to wait too long. The lieutenant brought his hands back to the machine’s thighs and leaned forward until the head of his cock pressed against the hot slickness of Connor’s ass. The man pushed forward slowly, feeling the android stretch around him until he was taken inside and wrapped by  _ hot  _ and  _ tight _ .

Connor pretty little body arched off the bed as Hank pushed inside of him. His sweet, sculpted chest rose and the synthetic muscles in his stomach tensed so fucking  _ gorgeously _ . An absolutely  _ inhuman  _ mix of static and some honest to god beeping exploded from the android’s mouth. Hank certainly would’ve been concerned if it hadn’t been followed by a buzzing “Haa-00-1- aan-00-1kkk!” and an absolutely wanton moan.

Hank released a shuttering groan at the sensation. “Connor, Honey, you feel amazing.” The man groaned and Connor practically preened under the praise, releasing a happy electric hum. After a moment to let the android adjust, Hank carefully pushed the rest of the way into his partner, bottoming out with a heavy grunt.

“H-Hank,” Connor moaned the man’s name in a way that went straight to the lieutenant's throbbing cock. “I want-” The android begged sloppily but didn’t seem to know quite what he wanted. Luckily, Hank did.

The man pulled nearly all the way out slowly only to slam his hips back into the android. Connor gave a broken sob of a sound and shuddered, encouraging the human to repeat the action. “This what you want, Con?” Hank asked teasingly, knowing full well it was exactly what Connor wanted as the android gave a shuddering moan. 

“Y-” Connor tried but lost the word to a sharp cry as Hank slammed his hips back into him. “Yes!” The android finally managed. “Please, Hank,  _ Please. _ ” The RK800 begged feverishly and Hank would never dream of denying such a sweetly asked request.

The man picked up speed until he was pistoning into the android, hips slamming roughly into the deviant. “So good Connor.” The human praised in a breathless grunt, still holding his partner’s legs apart. “Look so good like this. So pretty.” Hank preened lovingly and he meant every word. The sight of Connor underneath him was unforgettable. The android’s pretty cock bounced with every powerful thrust as soft, little gasps escaped his parted lips. So  _ fucking pretty. _

“Hank!” Connor mewled desperately. And again, “ _ Hank. _ ” The android trembled underneath the man, shaking and clawing at the sheets. Hank quickly reached out and took one of the prototype’s hands in his own. Connor’s smaller hand nearly disappeared in the human’s iron grip but he clung on anyway, blunt nails digging into the flesh of Hank’s palm.

There was no way the human was going to last long like this. He used the half of a brain cell he had left not focusing on  _ tight _ and  _ wet  _ and  _ Connor  _ to reach a hand down to palm at the android’s cock. The man stroked feverishly, motions already becoming sloppy as his rhythm fell away to uneven thrusts. His hips snapped sloppily into the deviant until finally he felt his orgasm crash over him, taking him like a wave. White flashed behind the man’s eyes as his thrusts stuttered to a stiff halt and he jerked messily against the machine. 

Not a moment later Connor went rigid underneath him, arching up into Hank’s hand with a sharp cry that held more static than sound. Something like electricity cracking rang through the air as the deviant squeezed the man’s hand like a vice grip and in that moment - The lights in the house flickered once and went out.

Connor collapsed back onto the bed and the power slowly hummed back to life. The sound of the microwave beeping back on in the kitchen was the only noise in the house. 

“‘Da’ fuck happened to the power?” Came the shrill cry of Ms. Hopkins from next door and a quick glance through the bedroom window revealed the street outside to be dark. A few lights reluctantly began to flick back on in the neighboring house’s windows.

“Connor?” Hank slurred, dragging himself out of the android and squinting to see his face in the dark. The lamp light slowly buzzed back on a moment later, casting the bedroom in its warm light once more and pooling onto the bed. It fell on the android who appeared to be in some kind of sleep mode and cast his relaxed features in a golden aura. His eyes had fluttered shut and his lips lay slightly parted, giving him a peaceful sort of look even though Hank was pretty sure the android just blew the breaker for the whole damn street. At first, a bolt of fear surged through the man, shattering his afterglow haze, but his gaze soon caught the calm, blue glow of the RK800’s LED. 

The sight soothed him. The thing would go yellow if there was even so much as a minor glitch in Connor’s system. With this in mind, Hank reached over and fumbled about until his hand finally caught the string of the bedside lamp. He gave it a sharp tug and let his body fall heavily beside the android’s, opting to push a much needed shower back a few hours in favor of sleep. Hank threw an arm over Connor’s middle and drug the deviant close, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of the android’s neck and mumbling a slurred, ‘’Did s’ good, baby. ‘ove you s’ much.” With the warm weight of his android flesh against him and the knowledge he’d be waking up with Connor at his side, Hank was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Unfortunately, it was about 2:34 in the morning and halfway through a great dream when Connor’s eyes shot open with a chipper “Soft Reboot complete!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was partnered with the incredible humblebeex2 who made the amazing artwork you see above (If I added the pic correctly that is...)
> 
> Find them on Tumbr: http://humblebeex2.tumblr.com/
> 
> Or Twitter: https://twitter.com/humblebeex2


End file.
